Poptropica Wiki:Reviews
Reviews put on island pages before the wiki changed ownership. They are kept here so they're not destroyed. Time Tangled Island *'Giant Storm:' This island took a bit more time, but it was easy. *'9Spaceking:' this island is one of the islands where you DON'T have to do everything in the walkthrough order. I like how you find the items scattered everywhere and you get to talk to people. *'Panda6c:' time tangled island was a okay island, i wish you could go more places in time though. *'Golden Bug:' This island was pretty good, and it's probably the most educational. *'Fearless Tornado:' This island is pretty fun and edcuational as well. 10 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle:' This island is a little hard but it's close to easy, i haven't aged at all when i saw my future self. *'Super Hawk:' Cool island! 6 out of 10! *'Cyberboy60:' Fix the continuity error in which after you restore all 11 time periods, you lose the time device due to having never obtained it without the alternative future existing. *'Loud Sun: '''Really fun island. 9/10 *'Zany Lightning (Paladinluke): This was the first Island I finished, way back in 2011. It is a fun and educational adventure that made me get a account in the first place! *'Funny Bones: '''Simple, fun, and pretty educational. It took a decent amount of time, though. 24 Carrot Island *'Giant Storm: The only hard part was getting the cat downstairs and going through the maze. That was all. *'Cefed309:' I enjoyed this island. The only part I hate it was catching the cat. It wasn't difficult, but was pretty annoying. I give this island a B+ grade. *'Golden Bug:' The valves are SO HARD! Because of this, I'm making 24 Carrot Island one of my last. *'Fearless Tornado: '''This island is pretty fun but getting the cat downstairs was kinda annoying. 9 out of 10. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: Very good island for the most part, it's also really fun! 9 out of 10! *'Shaky Noodle: '''This island was like Early Poptropica, Close enough though, 6 out of 10. Spy Island *'Anonymous: Really hard. Can't get the cherry bomb tree to free that agent. *'Golden Bug:' Pretty cool island. 7/10 *'Fearless Tornado: '''Good island, not one of my favorites but still good. 7 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: At first i really thought that Director D was Awesome and a good guy, now he's a Betrayer and is one of the stupidly Defeated Villians, ^_^, 7 out of 10. *'Angry Horse': '''This was certainly a wierd island I say its a 6/10 Big Nate Island *'Golden Bug: This island was very easy! It's still a cool island, and really true to what inspired it. *'Shaky Noodle: '''I really don't like these type of islands, but it was Okay, 6 out of 10. *'Funny Bones': Extremely easy, but I don't really like the islands based off books either. It was pretty fun though, and true to the comic strip. 7/10 Astro-Knights Island *'9spaceking:' Jeff Kinney thinks this as the hardest island. That is why he posted an in-island game walkthrough. *'Fearless Tornado: Very hard island. Not much fun considering how hard it is. 3 out of 10. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: '''Best island ever, beautiful plot, beautiful combination. In fact, 10 out of 10, since it's my favorite island. *'Shaky Noodle: 'This is one of the Special islands, 8 out of 10. *'Golden Bug: This is a very long island! *'Quiet Fire/ilovecookiebyte: '''I'm almost done with the island considering I'm on the fire planet. So, I can't review it very well. I will say it's fun, but it's tough and confusing at points. *'Angry Horse: I say this was one of those when you don't know what to do it is tough islands otherwise it is quite easy well except for some certain bits so I say its a 6/10 *'''Rough Fang: It's like Jeff Kinney raided a comic store, swallowed a jar of cane sugar, and slammed his face several times on the keyboard to get the plot for this island. And it turned out beautifully! Awesome island with puzzles, monsters, boss battles, and LAAAAAASER BEAMS! 9.5 out of 10 * Icy Fox: 'This island seemed to be pretty difficult, but I didn't really struggle with it. I love the plot, but even if I knew how to beat him Mordred's Robot Battle still was hard and took me the whole afternoon. Still, I eventually completed it. I give this island a 9/10. * '''Messy Knuckle: '''And THIS is supposed to be the hardest island? Hmph! I'm keeping the purple/yellow costume of Elyana in my Costume Closet. I give this island 9.5 out of 10. Monster Carnival Island *'Benjamern531 : 'Awesome Island, especially the carnival games and rides. This Island was too easy and short for me. 6.5/10. *'Rough Fang:'MOOORE!!!!!GIVE MORE!!!Seriously that was way too short.9.999/10 *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: I now have a new favorite (and easy) island! The biochemistry and monsters were AWESOME! 10/10 * NBerkhof/Moody Eel: 'I freakin loved it but they took forever. No offense to Dr. Hare, but he's nowhere near as cool as Raven was. Except the nose thing. Poptropicans do not have have noses, especially not noses with a diameter as large as his. Too short to me. It was easy, and I was happy that there was more duct-crawling. Everyone loves duct-crawling. Some of it was actually a little bit creepy, at least with my volume all the way up anyway. I give it a 9.3/10. Reality TV Island *'Anonymous: Reality TV Island is an exhilarating ride, with lots of fun minigames and adventure. *'Dynamite -The kid with the mowhawk:' The game has ALOT of references to Total Drama 01:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *'Anonymous:' Reality TV is a spoof of the Total Drama ''and ''Survivor Series, which pretty much everyone watches. *'Fearless Tornado: '''This is a fun island and has fun but hard minigames. 7 and 1/2 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: I won on my First try, 8 out of 10. *'Super Hawk: '''An okay island, but my friends seemed to like it. 7 out of 10. *'Orange Dragon: '''It was really short, but lots of fun! It took me like 10 minutes to complete. I suggest you complete it if you haven't already! *TronX7/Gentle Onion:' I find myself going back to Reality TV Island even after I've finished it just to play again. Not to be a 10 or 50 time winner, but simply because it was SO FUN for me. This has got to be one of my favorite Islands if I keep coming back to it. 10/10 * '''Kuromithedevilbunny:' This was an okay island, not one of the best, but definitely not one of the worst. It was very easy to complete, but I'm not really good at the mini-games. I'd give it a 4.5/10. * Zany Lightning (Paladinluke): I HATED THIS ISLAND! It was fun, but those darn bolder minigames were a pain in the tush on my mousepad. Counterfeit Island *'Fierce Runner:' I bought the early access to this island back a few years ago, and it was well worth the 500 (I think) credits. This is probably my favorite island of all time because there is so much to do! What's not to like about an island where you can paint, play a computer game in the cafe, chase a mysterious man on a scooter, and learn about art? Going to Early Poptropica is even part of the plot! Even if you don't like art you will love this island (and trust me, I take no interest in art). *'Golden Bug:' This island is pretty cool because it's the only island (apart from the Ghost Story preview) that allows you to travel to other islands as part of the plot! I also liked the art forgery stuff. The boss fight at the end is very hard so don't make this your first island, though. *'Fearless Tornado: '''This has always been one of my favorite islands. I love the gameplay and everything else in the island. My only flaw is that when your making that weird dragon face to get into the secret entrance, it's hard to get the face exactly right. Still awesome island. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk:' This was a very good island and the epic betrayal between the Black Widow. Wow it was good! Besides the many tries on the boss battle. 8 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: This is another one of the Special Islands, 8 out of 10. *'Happy Spinner: '''This was really a cool island and the best part was to finish it you have to go to another island! (Early Poptropica) i give 9/10 *'Messy Knuckle: Dude, I was breathing through my ear during the last part! Plus I messed up twice and still got it on the first try. I give it 7.5 out of 10. Nabooti Island *'Paultropica6: '''Nabooti Island is pretty cool, at one point it was my favorite island. *'Golden Bug:' I'm a big fan of Choose Your Own Adventure, and when I saw "Nabooti Island", I was expecting something with around the same plot of the CYOA book that "inspired" it. Instead I found this island with no resemblance to the book. Other than that, the island was 7/10. *'Shaky Noodle: I thought this island was okay, 7 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado: '''Good island. Reminds me of Indiana Jones. 8 out of 10. *'Super Hawk/Pikachu4807: 'Wasn't a fan, 2 out of 10. *'Sneaky Ice/RestronixP: 'Man, this is way too easy for me! 9.5 out of 10 *'wiki username:Gargantuar Poptropica username:Awesomeness12019-Orange seagull: I loved it!!9 stars out of 10 *'Cyberboy60: '''I think they should make it so when you hop in the plane, you press a button to go to Nabooti, Blue Nile Falls, Mountains of the Moon, Giza, Kaya Forests, Safari or Diamond Mines, and instead of you flying the plane it just flies a straight line from where you were to where you want to go. Mythology Island *'Shy Ring: Very fun and challenging. *'Giant Storm: '''I am a bit into Greek mythology. I know a lot of things thanks to Poptropica and Bookworm *'Silver Speck: I love this island, I also got my bangs from Aphrodite (sorry if misspelled). I really love the battle against Zeus, even though it was hard, but the hardest part is the lake thingy at the underworld. *'Bendy Bubbles: '''It's pretty much guaranteed that you will love this island after watching or reading the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series, as pretty much every character and location from this Island is also in Percy Jackson, giving you a much better understanding. Some challenges are extremely hard, like the River Styx ride or the Red-Eyed Snake bit, but overall it's super fun. 8 out of 10. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk:' This isn't one of my favorites at all, it's just boring and hard in some parts. 3 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: Wow, you guys must of hate the island, don't judge a Book by it's cover, 7 out of 10. *'Mad Thunder: '''If you are a fan of Greek/Roman Mythos or the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series, this is an island you MUST play. Some challenges are hard. 9.5 out of 10. *'9spaceking: 'Well, this is an interesting island. A bit strange, but overall pretty good. Battle with Zeus is quite difficult though, comparable to the astro-knights bosses. Skullduggery Island *'Chilly Lightning: I liked the concept of the island and it was my favorite. 8 out of 10! *'Anonymous:' Skullduggery island is my favorite island! It has a bit of puzzle solving (the miniquest on Fort Ridley) but it also has trading and other stuff. PLAY IT NOW! *'El MaxVillain/M.D.D.G.:' This is cool island! But, I really hate when you are bored,pirates don't come!And when you have much money and goods they spawning like a clouds! *'Anonymous:' i'm gonna be honest this was my least favorite island. It was to glitched out and boring in some parts. But it was still a pretty cool island! *'blakekids4:' I have to agree with the post above. it is one of the hardest and very boring sometimes. I haven't finished it and I plan on doing it last! *'9Spaceking:' This is very interesting. But the trading can get very annoying and frustrating. Pretty cool game play though! *'Golden Bug:' My favorite island! I love the quest for the map, but the trading part is what really makes this island stand out. Play it now! *'Captain Crimson: ''BEST. ISLAND. EVER.'' All you haters lay off the haterade. It's only boring if you don't make it exciting for yourself. *'Captain Cobalt:' ima hav to agree with crimson up ther. its an awsome place. haterade lol *'Captain Crawfish: '''I disagree. It is boring at times, though it is one of my ''favorite''s. *'Shaky Noodle: Hey you 3 Captains, Didn't i defeat you 1000 Times? And Captain Crawfish of course you would like this island, even though you failed so many times. Haven't completed it yet, but 7 out of 10 so far. *'Fearless Tornado: '''Pretty hard. Not as fun for me. 3 out of 10. *'Rough Fang:'What isn't fun about blowing up giant sea monsters? 6 out of 10! *'Super Hawk/Pikachu4807: Awesome island, pretty easy for me. 9 out of 10. * DiamondPlatinum/Orange Leopard: '''It was very fun, due to the fact that it took me 5 hours because of all that buying low and selling high, but it's very exciting. 9.4 out of 10. * '''Angry Horse: '''Cool and long island it will get quite boring and hard in some places so I give it a 7.5/10 * '''Strange Icicle: Awesome island! It's filled with a challenging adventure on the high seas. Haven't finished it yet, but soon will and making good progress. I give it a 9.9 out of 10! Steamworks Island *'9Spaceking:' This island is very hard indeed--the puzzles are very mind bogging, and the final bosses require lots of patience, reflect and fastness. *'Ecn9: '''This island is a little hard but the robot legs and the Zack's Robot are awesome *'Shaky Noodle: I kinda liked it, 6 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado: '''Very weird Island. 5 out of 10. *'Rough Fang: 'This island was really puzzling because there was no one to tell you what to do. Still, the sheer epicness of the Mech made up for it! 7 out of 10 *'Super Hawk: AWESOME! I really liked the island because of cute little Sprocket and the monsters! 8 out of 10! * Icy Fox: 'This island took me more than a week and I kept taking breaks from it, but it was pretty fun to figure out and defeating the plant monsters! It does include too many puzzles, though. I'll give it a 7.5/10. Great Pumpkin Island *'Fearless Tornado: 'Love peanuts, and love the island. 10 out of 10. *'Ecpg: Okay Island 5 out of 10 *'Rough Fang:' My reaction through most of the island: This is so easy! My reaction at the piano minigame:WHY?!? WHY?!? WHY?!? 5 out of 10. Cryptids Island * Moody Eel- This island was very well thought out, with the fake evidence, the man in the boat who stiffs you, the camera, and let's not forget Balloon Boy! *'Shaky Noodle: '''This was a awesome island, 7 out of 10. *'Tbkc': Awesome island. Some of the monsters are pretty creepy, though. Especially the Jersey Devil. I'm twelve and it still made me jump and cover my eyes. Just a warning. It will appear after you come down from the attic with the grappling hook in your inventory and stare in the window at you. *'Happy Starfish : I was about nine years old when I played this. I was loving it.... until Jersey Devil. That cryptid creeped me out that my face was starting to look like the face of my Poptropican, Happy Starfish. I later regained the same face when the Chupacabra came out.Awesome island, though. One of the best islands I have ever played, same with Lunar Colony. 10 out of 10 stars! *'Golden Bug: '''This was the first Poptropica island I ever played, and still one of my favorites. 8/10. *'Clean Flipper: 'This was one of the first Poptropica islands I ever completed, and to this day it is by far my favorite. The island was fun, and well done, and the cryptids all had great detail. I give it a 10/10. *'Happy Spinner: 'This island was awesome!!!! 10 out of 10! *'Crazy Foot: 'I loved this island! Featuring Bigfoot, Nessie, Jersey Devil, and the Chupacabra, this is a 10 out of 10! *'Rough Fang: 'Oh the monsters! I LOVE THE MONSTERS! 8 out of 10! Wild West Island *'Anonymous: 'This is one of my favorite islands ever! And also El Mustachio is my favorite villain after the Black Widow. *'El MaxVillian/M.D.D.G.:'This is completely cool island in cool time...Horses,dancing girls and Poker...That was REALLY cool time. And I made my nickname by combining half of my real name(Maxim),part from El Mustachio(El) and who is El Mustachio(Villain). *'9spaceking: Very cool Shooting Genre island. The power ups are very helpful, too!! *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk:' Really good island, I felt like I was actually there! *'Shaky Noodle: '''Well Varments! Y'all People got no Respect for this Island! Yee-Hah! Mine is 7 out of 10 Cowboys! *'Rainbow Dash1/Giant Bubbles:' Liked the shooting game and the casino. My favorite part of the island was when i got to take over El Mustachio. So 2 thumbs up for this island! *'Rough Fang:' POTATO GUNS!!! This was a great example of a Poptropica Island. Some parts were simple and straightforward, other parts were screen snashing-ly difficult until you realize the answer has been right in front of your eyes the entire time and you facepalm yourself to another dimension. 8 out of 10! Wimpy Wonderland Island *'Joshuawesome8:' I must admit. Wimpy Wonderland is my least favorite island. *'Random Poptropican:' I enjoyed WW partly, but you found it hard not to BURP and Defend my castle. It was very boring at times. *'Moody Eel:' Wimpy Wonderland IS my second favorite, no matter what the others say! It actually is a great island with cool minigames (except for Grandpa's salad bar, that was just dumb) and thrilling rides. It is only beat by Super Villain Island. But what I DON'T like is how they suddenly started making you PLAY Twisted Wizard without even telling you! I sat there for an HOUR trying to give Greg the manual... *'Invisible Axe:' Truly, I take bonsai trimming and Kanji signing on Red Dragon Island then beating Twisted Wizard! (I beat it the game verson not the one where you help Greg) But this is the best! I got screen grabs of Greg and Manny, but not Rowley yet, I'm gonna make a picture where Greg and Rowley save Manny from aliens. *'Happy Octopus/Moody Hippo': Really, Grandpa's minigame requires you to click a lot? *'El MaxVillian/M.D.D.G.:This is cool island!But wild-wild-west more cool! *'''Silver Speck/Dawn14: I would give this a 3/5. It was very boring at times, but it was a good at times. A part I don't get is the items are just in color unlike the world around you. *'Tough Boot:' This island was great! But getting through the Watercress part is so hard with all the clicking multiple times just keep from getting sick! *'Shaly Noodle: '''Haven't ventured through it yet though, but it looks Interesting. *'Fearless Tornado: Okay island. 5 out of 10. *'Sneaky Ice/RestronixP: '''Second best island! I also love Wimpy Kid too! 9.9 out of 10! *'Uk.Lad: '''Although I love Diary of a Wimpy Kid, this island is just not at it's potential, 3 stars out of 10 Red Dragon Island '''Ecpg: The first part is very boring, the second one's is really cool so, 6 out of 10. Messy Knuckle: I wish I could customize Annie's or Jack's kimonos while I could, has anyone succeeded to do so and saved the look? Please tell me. Gave it 9 out of 10. Shrink Ray Island Ecpg: Bored island for me kinda fun beggin little but needs more action this island 4 out of 10 Mystery Train Island *'Magnusgn: '''This Island was my favorite, I love the 'whodunit' theme. The difficulty was great, especially if you just started Poptropica. 10/10! *'Random Poptropica Fan: Mystery Train Island is a spectacular mystery adventure that leaves you curious. *'Omar: '''I love this island, it was a blast! *'Joshuawesome8: 'Mystery Train Island is my favorite island. It is awesome, especially the end chase on the Ferris Wheel. And I love a good mystery! *'Paultropica6: It's awesome, and it is my 2rd favorite island, after Super Villain Island. *'PenguinsandDisney': One of the most AWESOME islands on Poptropica. How can you not like it? *'Incredible Rider:' I love this island because it is one of the few islands that I will do because they don't give me heart attacks. Thanks Secretsp! *'Moody Eel: '''This Island was so fun, it even compares to my favorite, Super Villain Island! *'Kopzaq: A simply amazing island. I love the mystery theme! *'''Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: An educational island indeed! 9 out of 10! *'Shaky Noodle: '''It's an okay island, 7 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado: A very fun Island! I love how you have to solve the mystery. 10 out of 10. *'Happy Spinner: '''The best island ever! 10 out of 10. *'Golden Bug: One of my favorite islands, and another educational island. 7/10. *'EA/Dangerous Noodle': This is my favorite island. I love the "Whodunit" theme, and thought it was very educational. Nice job, creators! * Kuromidevilbunny: One of my favorite islands, because I love the plot. Although I kind of called it being M. Moreau. Not too hard either! 8/10! Game Show Island *'Paultropica6: '''Game Show Island is great, the third best island ever. It is my third favorite especially because I've always wanted to be on a game show and now I've won six. *'Joshuawesome8:' Game Show Island is fun, but the best part is Kerplunk. Trust me, I'm a whiz at Kerplunk. *'Macguy19:' I like this island! Poptropican V.S Robot is AWESOME! Well, I hope everyone beats Game Show Island and change Holmes to good. *'Moody Eel: One of my favorites! *'''Kopzaq: Pretty good, but the Poptropica team have made better. *'Fearless Tornado: '''One of my favorite Islands, Although Scaredy Pants is hard. 8 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: This island is a hard one, 8 out of 10. *'''Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: A pretty boring island, but it's still fun. 7 out of 10. *'Golden Bug:' Another good island. 6/10. *'Lavablock25: '''One of my top 5 favorite island.Though i suck at kerplunk.Hope poptropica will make more of this type of islands.:) Ghost Story Island *'Golden Bug: This island is on my top 3 list, and has the best plot of all Poptropica islands. It's not really scary, but it is still very good. If you don't know what to play, I suggest this island. *'''Popular Shell: One of the best islands so far. The story, the plot, everything is just perfect! I highly recommend this island to all newbies out there. *'Maroon Snowball: '''Oh my gosh I was so creeped out when Fiona said "Are you looking for someone?" I screamed really loud. *'Shaky Noodle: That "Are you looking for someone?" Scared my pants over the sky! Seriously Romantic? Not even close. *'''Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: Such a romantic island! The ending was so moving! As Shakespeare once said: "Parting is such a sweet sorrow". *'Fearless Tornado: '''An okay island, but not one of my favorites. 5 out of 10. *'Happy Spinner: A good island but when the part that Fiona says Looking for someone? I was just went to Jupiter. I was so scared! and Fearless Tornado are you the 8th finisher of the island? It says at the blog (In the older posts). *'Rough Fang: '''Awesome. Creepy at some points, (are you looking for someone?) but the plot was amazing! I love how the little pieces of the puzzle slowly fall together as you complete the island. Beautiful, eerie and complicated. A recipe for DEATH-I mean, a recipe for an amazing island! * Red Leopard (redbigcat): this was my 9th island on my first main account for poptropica... and its still my favorite S.O.S Island *'Paultropica6: S.O.S. Island is one of the best islands ever, I love it. I wish I could actually save all those people. *'Joshuawesome8: '''S.O.S Island is a good island, although I wish you could collect more items. *'Michellejr4: S.O.S Island is great I love it the best I like that you save all the people and that you can swim. *'''Poptropfan: To be honest I didn't like it. It took away what I love best about Poptropica the exploring and collecting items, and solving puzzles, figuring out what to do next for myself. It wasn't fun being told where to go and what to do and what's up with two items. I liked the water though, nice touch. *'Anonymous: '''Haha! Beat it, SOS! Who's the boss now? I think: ME. But actually, the captain was hard! What the heck was that? I kept losing oxygen but finally I got it after even more then thirteen tries. Maybe in the FOURTEENTH, idk. Keep up the good work Poptropica! *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk:' An okay island, maybe it's because I got sick and tired of going back and forth from the ship to the icebergs. 5 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle:' This was part of my easy islands, 7 out of 10. *'White Snowball: Easiest island, they should've made it more challenging. *'''Fearless Tornado: Okay, but I'd rather do other islands. Also, agreed with Pikachu about the iceberg thing. 4 out of 10. *'Golden Bug: '''One of my favorite islands. 8.5/10. *'Sneaky Ice/RestronixP: ' My favourite map! Very cool! The best part was the Chef one! Too bad I'm not member :(. 10 out of 10! *'SwagNoodle809:This island is super fun! It doesn't take that long to complete, and has few glitches. I reccomend you complete it if you haven't already! *'Rough Cloud/James the Train Lover: ' Hmm, I'd give it 7 out of 10. Saving the Captain was a bit hard and I agree with Pikachu and Fearless. *'Rough Fang: '''Great island, but tedious and rather repetitive. Plus, it's not that memorable. Meh. 4 out of 10. Vampire's Curse Island *'Silver Speck: I love this island, it is my favorite island. After I beat it, I saw the cutscene, it was so romantic, and also I love that Count Bram looks like a vampire from the old movies, and not the sparkly ones from Twilight. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk:' I liked this island, besides the chandeliers. But I liked how it wasn't ANYTHING like Twilight, it was actually pretty cool that Count Bram and the werewolves looked like they're supposed to. NO TO THE SPARKLY VAMPIRES! 8 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: '''This is a special island, the first ever island to have Kissing Moments, 9 out of 10. *'Rough Fang: This is a great island!I loved gathering the ingredients and shooting stuff with a crossbow!Definitely 8 out of 10 #NOTWILIGHT Twisted Thicket Island *'Rough Fang: '''My favourite island! Kind of simple, but I just love all the epic monsters! Especially the Nokken! I give it a 10 out of 10! *'Fearless Tornado: 'An okay island, It was annoying at times, but enjoyable at the end. 5 out of 10. *'Super Hawk/Pikachu4807: 'Despite being my second time playing, it was really fun. 9 out of 10. *'Crazy Catfish/NomLeChicken: I really do like this island. But I would like it even more if it wasn't as difficult. Anyway, I give it an 8 out of 10. *'Sporty Clown: '''I love magical stuff so this was definitely one of my favorite islands. The only cons were that it was a bit hard, but you could pass those parts if you tried hard enough. Also, the island was a bit too short. 8 out of 10. *'Messy Knuckle: Really nice. Only I wish that I could customize the elf guard's face! (if you know what I mean) 9 out of 10. Poptropolis Games Island 2013 *'''Shaky Noodle: The island is GREAT so far! This is one of the best islands i have ever encountered! Volcano Race was my best! 10 out of 10. *'Ecpg Fun Island 7 out of 10'' *'''Lucky Ring: I Love This Island But I Cant Get Past Power Lifting, Volleyball and Pole Vault. 8 Out Of 10. Lunar Colony Island *'Golden Bug:' This island was pretty cool, but finding the fourth artifact was REALLY annoying. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk:' I liked this island a little bit. I loved going into space again, but it was yet another search and rescue...in space....again. But without the boss battles, knights, and cybernetic beings. 7 out of 10. *'Shaky Noodle: '''This is a Awesome island, 9 out of 10. *'Messy Knuckle: I didn't like it. It was very hard to land on the moon, and things on the island were pointless. ''' I GIVE 8 OUT OF 10! *'Happy Starfish : '''I loved this island! One of the best ones in Poptropica! I agree with Messy Knuckle though.Landing on the moon was super hard. I GIVE 10 OUT OF 10! *'Rough Fang: This was an interesting island. I especially like how they detailed Salerno's descent into madness, with all that "WHERE IS NUMBER FOUR" mantra. It actually contains some Fridge Horror when you realize Salerno has been up there, on the moon alone for YEARS. Without any contact with other humans. Frightening, bizarre, and I think I went blind from the hose part. 7 out of 10 * '''Icy Fox/Kuromithedevilbunny: This island was okay, but I forgot most of it. Pretty easy, but someone else had to help me when landing on the moon. I do like how we are rewarded for trying to help save Salerno, unlike other islands where we are rewarded for solving it. Wimpy Boardwalk Island *'Tough Burger/Jedi4588:' Easy 9 out of 10 *'Happy Spinner:' I loved this island but the bonus quest was really hard for me. I give 9/10. *'Sneaky Ice/RestronixP: ' Love it! This is based on Dog Days, but no Sweetie. 9.8 out of 10! *'Ultimate iPad Expert:' Honestly, not that fun of an island and not really necessary, considering we have a Wimpy Kid themed island already. An okay island, but one of the worst on Poptropica. *'Funny Bones': Not very fun, though easy and simple. 7/10. Super Villain Island *'Ultimate iPad Expert: '''Super Villain Island is great! It's one of my favorite islands. *'Joshuawesome8:' Finally, the return of Dr. Hare! This is definitely one of my favorite islands. *'Moody Eel: Super Villain Island is great it is my favorite island. I restarted it RIGHT after I finished it. I'm not COMPLETELY obsessed with it, like some people are with their favorite Islands, but I really like it. It wasn't that hard to complete, but it still was a challenge, which is how I like an Island. It was really fun to finish and made some great Poptropican memories! *'Mabel4evr/Happy Rider: '''SV island is awesome! It was hard, but REALLY cool :) *'Gpfan15/Speedy Wolf: 'Very decent, with a side of an amazing but tough boss fight, I'm impressed! *'Kopzaq: 'It's great to see an island that brings back characters from other islands *'Golden Bug: 'This island is my second favorite, after Skullduggery. However, the end is a bit anticlimactic. 8.9/10. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: I'm addicted to this island! My second favorite after Astro-Knights! But the sad part is, this takes away four VERY good villains. But I loved the island, seeing the four after I defeated them 3 to 4 years ago was awesome (oh and a Mordred cameo, BONUS!). *'Shaky Noodle: '''This island was a little easy for me, 7 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado: Great Island. I thought Dr. Hare's dream was the funniest. 10 out of 10. *'Calm Lizard: '''Easy! But I've got to say, Dr. Hare's dream is like MINECRAFT. Dig 'till you dig diamonds! 10 out of 10! *'EmperorAguila/Dangerous Noodle: I know that a lot of people love this island, but in my opinion, it was just boring and annoying. However, the boss battle was fun. *'Rough Fang:' Refreshing to see old faces in new places. Plus, I went into their BRAINS. Interesting to see what they dream of. Binary Bard's twisted history and descent into madness, as well as his boundless and dangerous ambition, Captain Crawfish's ghostly pirate crew, Black Widow's thirst for fame and fortune, as well as her obsession with art and spiders, and Dr. Hare's.....thing. 9 out of 10! *'Funny Bones': Awesome! I loved the Black Widow mini games. It's cool to see all the old villains and fight them again. Hard boss fight, but pretty cool overall. 8.5/10 * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island *'Golden Bug: '''An okay island, but all of it (except rescuing Charlie at the beginning and the end) is spent rescuing spoilt little brats who don't deserve it. I don't think Roald Dahl would have approved... *'Flgunner21 : If you look closley you could see Grandpa Grum and Grandma Gracey. (Only if you knock on the door) *'Prickly Onion: '''Golden Bug completely misses the spirit of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The point is that they are young and can learn to mature and have time to "fix" themselves. It's not too late for them to learn a life lesson and there is no reason to let them die for being "spoilt little brats". Roald Dahl would have definitely approved all of the levels, except perhaps the bubblegum one. Chewing gum constantly isn't that big of a vice, and Willy Wonka didn't attempt to warn Violetlike he did for the other children. How was she supposed to know? *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: A long island and it was torture to rescue everyone... 6 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado:' A good island, but on my computer I have a TON of glitches on this island. I don't know how they happen, they just do. 6 out of 10. *'Perfect fish': you know when you choose to take the keys you don't even get the keys. instead you get sended to a salt mine. but not to worry you get to start again and choose to save charile! *'Rough Fang: '''A lot less dark than the original book. Not really a good thing or a bad thing. 5 out of 10 tops. I would give it a 6 out of 10 if not for three words. AUGUSTUS. GLOOP'S. RESCUE. *'Awesomeness12019/Orange Seagull: It was pretty good. 8/10. I would give it a 9, but 2 words. AUGUSTUS. GLOOP. D: Zomberry Island *'''Dangerous Noodle/EmperorAguila: This island is not as clever as some of the other islands, but it is still very fun! Night Watch Island *'Dangerous Noodle/EmperorAguila:' Though it is very straightfoward, this island is a blast. I will have to warn you: the lag on Night Watch Island is pretty high, so I do not reccomend this island for players with slow computers. *'Ecpg: '''Cool Island 7-10 *'Rough Fang: Pretty cool island. Not to mention that there's enough interactive elements in that mall to last me a DECADE! 6.9 out of 10. Back Lot Island *'Shaky Noodle: '''This island was very hard for me, but i completed it, 7 out of 10. *'Pikachu4807/Super Hawk: Very cheesy island to say the least, 6 out of 10. *'Fearless Tornado: '''One of my favorite islands. Love movies, so, This island was awesome. 10 out of 10. *'Crazy Flyer: Very fun island! 10/10 *'Cool Tiger:'Good Island but the most hardest part was chopping the mistakes out from the film 10/10 Virus Hunter Island *'''Orange Dragon: Fun and Creative Island *'Rough Fang: '''SOOOOOOOOOO glitchy! Glad they got past them in the other beta islands. Well, mostly... *cough* Mocktropica *cough* The island itself was rather enjoyable but kind of frustrating at points. (Yeah that's right, I'm looking at you Brain Virus) 7 out of 10. Mocktropica Island *'Shaky Noodle: The island so far is pretty sweet. Epsically the bonus quest, 9 out of 10. Supersonic! 22:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) *'Happy Spinner: '''This island is really great! Beating Mega-Bot was really hard but I finally did it! 9 out of 10 *'Hyper Noodle: This island was super easy and very short. I loved to do it! 7.5 out of 10, Nice! 16:30, February 18, 2014 (IST) *'Fierce Tummy:' I loved it! It was super cool! 10 out of 10, Zoo Wee Mama! 17:30, February 10, 2014 (IST) *'Rough Fang: '''When I first played it, it was so glitchy, I actually spit up pixels for the next fifteen minutes. Interesting storyline, although I could do without the Japanese robots. So annoying. 6 out of 10. *'Funny Bones: So much fun! Glitchy, but definite 10/10. Mocktropica is probably my favorite island in the entire game. GO MEGA FIGHTING BOTS! Survival Island *'''Golden Lobster: Survival theme is a BLAST! But episode 2 is kinda boring. So 9/10 *'Perfect Comet': I would say that I thoroughly enjoyed this island, but that would be an immense understatement. From the very first episode to the big finale, Survival is an engaging thriller of an adventure that'll keep you glued to your computer chair trying to find out what happens next. You're constantly in danger of freezing, starving, drowning, falling off cliffs, being attacked by wildlife, or captured by a trophy hunter gone mad. With the well set up gameplay, perplexing twists, and overall ambience, I rate this island 9 out of 10 because, while the story, setting, and characters have little to no flaws, the game itself is riddled with various glitches throughout the episodes varying from minor to mild. Survival has managed to perfectly capture that creeping anxiety of knowing you're lost and forced to fend for yourself, of being isolated from civilization, unable to reach out for help, and, most of all, that sneaking suspicion that you're not alone...